Physical symptoms in later life do not always reflect the natural course of aging or progression of physical illness. Thus, it is important to sensitize older adults to physical signs and symptoms that indicate potential emotional problems. Accurate and timely treatment of confusing symptoms requires recognition and effective communication with physicians. Depression in older persons is particularly challenging in this regard: it is frequently masked as a somatic episode and much of it appears as comorbidity symptoms. The specific aim of this SBIR is to develop an instructional videotape to help elders and their families develop skills to recognize the confusing nature of some symptoms and to communicate with the doctor in a way that facilitates accurate diagnosis and treatment. Tasks during Phase I will include: (a) developing the content areas of the video; (b) producing a script; (c) review of the script by the Advisory Panel; (d) revision of the script as indicated; (e) developing a sample segment of videotape; (f) identifying distribution outlets; and (g) developing a production and evaluation schedule for Phase Il. The product at the end of Phase 11 will be an evaluated, educational videotape ready for mass production and distribution during Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: An educational videotape to provide elders and their families with skills 1) to recognize the confusing nature of some physical symptoms (e.g., depression masked as somatic complaints) and 2) to communicate with the doctor in a way that facilitates accurate diagnosis and treatment which could be used in a variety of settings for elders and their family members.